


The ghost between them

by haiguys



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Fix-It, Forgive Me, My First AO3 Post, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiguys/pseuds/haiguys
Summary: This is a kind of season 8 fix it one shot or sometimes 2 shots..When the former ward of winterfell reminiscences about the twisted pathway that he had the last few yrs relationships gets fixed and new found support system are made even if for a short period.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy & Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy & Robb Stark





	The ghost between them

He stood there looking through what he now relaize as his home remembering about the time time he had with the people who loved him...HIM...and now that they are no more here,HE is no more here to even ask forgiveness..he thinks of his own actions ...and may be there was indeed a ghost in winterfell who wanted certain things to happen even for once...

**Author's Note:**

> Phew....as it was mentioned..it is my first A03 post...and not just that.it is the first time i write something ever in my life....so forgive me for my mistakes and shitty writing..this is something that i had wished they had included..and all those writers out there...pls kindly help me improve myself..and once again forgive me for this not so well devolped synopsis


End file.
